


Déjà vu

by Shadowmancer



Series: 月球表面 [2]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 你我之间，何苦这么剑拔弩张 [坑]





	Déjà vu

那个女孩子。

  
她只是不动声色坐着，眼睫偶尔歙动。丽已经开始皱眉。

  
第一眼就不喜欢她，这个年岁不明的小美人。

  
更重要的是，她为何会出现在这里。

  
“初次见面，丽先生。”

  
她叫他丽先生，日文口音纯正。嗓子清甜，干巴巴尾音却掐得极短。丽插在左耳朵眼里的小指顿住。

  
“诶? 你认识我？”

  
她垂下眼睑，睫毛浓密，那弧度分不清是否含笑。“不，我并不认识您，但家父与您是旧识。”

  
丽把一头干枯的发挠得凌乱。该死，自己是在哪招惹上这么个货色。

  
“丽先生，请告诉我您为什么在这里。”

  
“打架呗，屁大的事，关几天就放人。”丽坦然地把脚跷到面前，鞋底正对了这孩子巴掌大小脸，晃来晃去。

  
对方飞快吊一下嘴角。“您可知就在当晚，那个街区发生了谋杀案。”

  
“切，死个把人算什么新闻。”丽从牙缝里剔出一线不明物体。

  
“您在同一时间同一地点被目击，您有谋财害命的动机，另外…”女孩子黑得发蓝的眼极深，不起波澜。“另外，您大概没有律师。”

  
丽踢开桌子跳起来，马上被制住。脸上结结实实挨了一下，好在没用上枪托，否则难保下巴不会脱臼。丽一面用母语骂，一面窥见那个孩子神情懵懂，显然是没听明白。

  
警卫松开手。丽反射性抹嘴角，手背脏兮兮的红。他唾一口，把额发胡乱向后拢去。

  
“靠，这回麻烦大了。”

  
“简单地说，您留在这里死路一条。归罪于一个语言不通的异乡人总是很方便。”她耸耸肩。

  
丽把鼻尖贴到玻璃表面。“管你是谁，滚。算老子背运。”

  
“我是来帮助您，丽先生。就看你是否愿意接受我的善意。”

  
“我凭什么信你？”

  
“凭什么拿自己的性命儿戏。丽先生是聪明人。”对方十指尖相对，下颚抵上去。

  
太古怪，这个孩子。十三岁的容颜三十岁的举止。东方式的柳叶眼，眸梢微微上挑，正经看人时都带一分戏谑。

  
这个姿态，丽说不出，何时何地，抑或梦里梦外，然而他见过。

  
“丽先生？”

  
丽跌坐回座椅里，打个响指。“好吧，把我弄出去，连根烟都没有的鬼地方。”

  
女孩回头冲身侧的警卫低声示意，下一刻厚重铁门已被打开。

  
丽站到她对面才发现，自己大概蹲下去能和她视线平行。

  
“你会催眠？” 丽撩拨一下她头顶算谢过。

  
她不置可否抿嘴。丽把手插进牛仔裤口袋，自顾自往前走。

  
“喂，你说我和你爸认识？”

  
“是的，事实上，是家父特意嘱我前来。”

  
“我哪来这么闲得没事干的朋友。”丽唾一口。“他叫什么来着？”

  
“家父单名一个葵字。”

  
丽霍然转身。对方袖着手停下脚步，眼波三分了然七分疏离。丽却差点打算夺路而逃。

  
她是葵的孩子。

  
她继承了一半葵的血统。

  
而另一半，丽不知道。

  
他不想知道。

  
这孩子究竟是个怎样的怪物。

女孩子眉目低垂，神色十分乖巧。

  
丽叹一口气，头抵住车窗玻璃。他睁着眼睛却不去看她，窗外的景层层涌上又倏忽漫过，在瞳孔内残留破碎光影。

  
“你叫什么？”

  
“芮。 ”

  
丽笑出声来：“这名字是你爸取的？只有他喜欢这些怪字。”

  
“您猜得不错。”

  
他不再开口，对方好像也没有寒暄的热情。寂静是插在脊背上的针，入骨三分，丽觉得侧脸渐渐麻痹，终于没了耐性。

  
“停车。”

  
无人阻止。丽利索推开门，前脚刚着地，脑后就传来细软嗓音。

  
“家父对您甚是想念，丽先生。”

  
果然是葵养出来的好女儿。丽握住门把的手攒得发白，太阳穴突突乱跳。他猛然回头：对方的下颚玲珑，单薄嘴唇想必继承自她的母亲。五官之中她不过是眸子与葵相似，然而眼角眉梢的不热络，再虚拢着一层彬彬有礼，像煞了那个人。

  
当年让丽恨极的态度。

  
他自己也分不清是想比中指说别惹我；还是心平气和坐下来道那，不妨见见。

  
“家父与我三天后返回日本。”

  
此去一别再会无期，丽明白她的意思。丽只是不懂她那该死的父亲是什么意思。

  
丽俯身，口气刻意压得轻缓；说到底这还是个孩子，葵的孩子。

  
“你觉得我会在乎？”

  
“我并没有假设什么，丽先生，选择权在你。”

  
“好，说得好。”丽摆手。“一路平安，不送。”

  
他吹着口哨离开。

丽不开灯，摸到沙发就躺倒。正打算用睡眠将饥饿和疼痛一并扼杀，头顶却冷不丁有人声：  
“你来得真慢。”

  
丽惊跳起来，反射性问候对方母亲。接下来的话却断在喉咙里。

  
那个声音，那个声音…

  
不可能。

  
身上突然暖起来，丽下意识扯住围在肩头的外套。烟草气息扑面而来，然而除此之外还有别的什么，凉且硬的味道，一丝半丝潜伏在丽所熟识的气息之下。

  
丽一个激灵松开那件衣服。

  
“你怎么在这？！”

  
“就你的性子，小芮哪里请得动你。”

  
答非所问。丽吁一口气，拎起衣裳扔出去。“从哪来回哪去，请吧。”

  
“你打算等伤口感染？ ”对方的声音渐渐靠近，丽眯着眼也只能辨出个轮廓。但他知道他在注视自己——以怎样沧海桑田眼睛。

  
“死不了。”丽习惯性去掏烟盒，落了个空更是烦躁，他起身推开面前那个人。

  
来客在原地没动。丽回头，自己都不愿揣测自己有多么虚张声势。“我乐意，你管我？ ”

  
那人再开口时活像安抚吵闹顽童。“你任性了多少年，就算听我这一回吧。”他顿了顿，又添了一句：“表兄。”

  
丽噎住。

  
他敏锐察觉到丽的踌躇。“替你看看伤而已。”

  
丽苦笑。“话都说到这个份上，我要再不答应，是不是不知好歹？”

  
“你我之间，何苦这么剑拔弩张。”

  
丽鼻子里轻哼，一耸肩却牵动伤口，疼得他呲牙。没有人能在这种时刻拒绝一个热水澡的可能。

  
“…走吧。”

  
车行如飞，丽懒得看也懒得问。

  
目的地是栋陌生庄园。他带丽去起居室。壁炉暖洋洋地燃着，地毯足以淹没脚背。他让丽先等等，丽也就毫不客气地在高背椅上一屁股坐倒。

  
再出现的时候他一手端了水盆一手拎着医药箱。橙黄光晕在他侧脸跃动，  
时隔多年，丽再一次看清了他：眉眼几乎没什么改变，头发长了些。嘴角看熟了的金属环不见踪影。他袖口卷到上臂，丽凝视那手腕内侧的青色脉痕，衬着苍白肌肤，像瓷面摔裂了又渗进墨去。丽有些恍神，一个寒颤打上来。

  
他顿住手，说你忍忍。

  
丽点头，舌尖抿住犬齿。

  
他先用温水拭净，再逐一消毒包扎。那张近在咫尺的面庞声色不宣。这个人的淡漠镇定丽向来不及万分之一。葵的指尖停留在嘴角伤口的时候，丽鬼使神差地想；是不是该咬下去，看看那里面会流出些什么，血，还是…

  
“没伤到筋骨，这两天别见水就好。”他低低开口，丽却还是给吓了一跳。他不抬头，顺手把地上剪得支离破碎的布扔进火里。丽气急败坏地喂了一声，对方倒坦荡。

  
“早就叫他们去给你拿新衣服，别担心。”

  
门外有人轻扣，应声而入的是芮。她换了长睡裙，光脚趿着缎子鞋，鞋面上缀了蓬松绒毛。丽注意到她的长发末梢打着卷儿，那颜色也不是纯正浓黑，隐约泛些红。

  
她腋下挟着熊玩偶，脚步连绵过来，先放下手里衣服，再扭头冲丽微笑。

  
“丽先生，您的衣服，希望还合身。”

  
说完又冲葵皱皱鼻子，叉腰站直。“早安，父亲大人。”

  
葵乐出声，冲她张开手臂。“这么晚了还没睡么，小熊都困了。”

  
小女孩矜持不到十秒，就过来搂住他腰咯咯笑，半点不像刚才的冰雪娃娃。葵撩开她刘海吻她额头，她响亮在葵脸颊上一啾，又把泰迪熊高高举到面前。葵显然见怪不怪，顺手揽过来也吻了一下熊的鼻尖。

  
“快回房，不然妖精要在你空被窝里放一只癞蛤蟆的哦。”

  
丽在椅子上已经看呆了。

  
他一直以为葵是不喜欢小孩子的人。 


End file.
